


The Lost Tallests - Book 1: Storms Flair

by Apoill



Series: The Lost Tallests [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apoill/pseuds/Apoill
Summary: Storm is a young Tallest. She had been ruling for two years before a prisoner, 52H, or otherwise known as Cissal, catches her heart the moment he's dragged in front of her. Of course everything is normal at first, but what happens when they have their first child? Of course now Storm and Cissal have to deal with jealous and angry guards, The warring kingdoms below, their safety and the safety of their first child, the death of other Tallests. What's left for them to lose? In this first of it's series book, you will find many tales of betrayal and hidden thoughts that you may not have known otherwise.
Series: The Lost Tallests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not held responsible for anything underaged people/persons read. There is an archive warning and therefore you have been warned. Thank you, and now let's get on with it!

It was raining. Storm sighed tiredly as she looked through the window next to her throne. Storm turned her head attentively as she heard the brass doors at the other end of the room open. “My queen, we have another prisoner.” The guard next to her announced. Storm started to tap her fingers on the stone arm of her throne as the guards forcibly pushed the next prisoner to the center of the room and held his arms behind his back tightly. “Just get on with it. I haven’t got all day!” Storm growled. She looked out the window trying to figure out what time it was, but to no avail, the rain made everything beyond the cold glass vague and dim so that the mist in the distance covered everything behind it. If the sun were out, she couldn’t tell. The sky was a giant gray storm full of merciless winds and pelting rain along with the occasional flashes of lightning here and there, followed by the sound of rolling thunder that boomed louder than a cannons fire. One of the guards next to her coughed and Storm suddenly remembered the prisoner that was standing in front of her rather quietly, preparing for what she might say to him. “Please excuse me, I got distracted. Carry on.” The guard to the left side of the prisoner spoke up, “This is Prisoner 52H, however we are unaware of his real name. He won’t tell us anything. He’s been wanted for high treason ever since your mother was corona-” Storm held up her hand to signal the guard to silence himself. She saw the white piece of cloth tied around his mouth. “Take it off.” Storm said firmly. The guard reached over but then hesitated for a moment. “But My queen-” “I said take it off!” Storm growled again. The guard quickly took the bind off, fearing storms quick temper, and looked down shamefully. “My queen-” “Stay quiet.” Storm growled. The guard whimpered and looked back down again. Storm looked behind the prisoner curiously. “Where are your wings?” She asked curiously while spreading her own behind her. The prisoner stayed quiet. The guard next to him pushed into his side and made him wince in pain. “The queen asked you a question!” He growled. Storm grabbed the guard's hand and dug her claws into his skin tightly, “I said stay quiet, am I clear? Now get out!” She growled. The guard nodded with frightened eyes and ran out of the room. The prisoner smiled at one of his tormentor's early dismissal. “You can go too. I have the guards here to protect me.” The other guard by the prisoner's side nodded and walked out of the room. “Sorry for their harsh behavior. They just take a lot of pride in their jobs, get a little too rough. Now could you please answer my question?” Storm asked calmly. The prisoner shook his head. Storm smiled. “That’s alright. I do understand.” Storm sat back down and leaned down onto her fist. “I will admit you are a rather charming with your whole mute act, but it has to end sometime. You can’t stay quiet forever.” The prisoner looked down nervously. Having her point made, he spoke up, “My name is Cissal...” He said quietly. Storm smiled sweetly. “Well I dare say Cissal, your voice is imperfect. It’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard, like a bird's song turned into a beautiful melody of words.” Cissal blushed at Storm’s words. He wasn’t sure whether to take it as a compliment or just another one of Storm’s weird phrases she seemed to use a lot. Storm spoke to one of the guards beside her quietly and he nodded. He grabbed Cissal’s arms and led him back out of the brass doors quietly. The remaining guard standing next to Storm watched as Cissal was led out of the room. He shifted in his awe of how calm Cissal had been about being dragged into the room with the worst treatment he had ever seen. “I don’t know how you do it, but your words can influence the worst of the worst.” He stared at Storm with a blank expression. Storm smiled slightly. “You can go. I’d like to be alone for a bit.” The guard nodded and walked out of the room.

Five minutes later Storm walked out of the brass doors and swiftly walked down the dimly lit hallway in front of her. The sound of the rain outside echoed against the walls. Storm walked to the end of the hallway and turned left, then right, and then right again. She finally entered a room on her left and put her finger on top of the candles next to the door, making blue fire emerge from their melted tops. She looked around the room and sighed. It wasn’t much. A bed, a dresser with a jewelry box she had kept when her mother passed two years ago- 

Storm stopped thinking. She went over to the box and opened it. She picked up a necklace with a single diamond gem shimmering at the bottom. Her hands felt over the gem, trying to remember what had once been there. 

\--------------------------------- 

Storm was looking out towards the sea quietly. She closed her eyes as the wind gracefully pushed her antennae back in the open breeze. “This is where me and your father met.” Her mother had said. “I couldn’t imagine a life without him.” 

\---------------------------------- 

Storm quickly put the necklace back down as the painful memory gave her a headache. She had rarely touched the box, let alone most of her mother’s possessions ever since she had died. Storm had not had a father, nor did she ever. Her mother had always been single, and whenever the topic of who Storm’s father was had come up in a conversation Storm’s mother had always gone from happy to very angry and walked away from the question. The reason why Storm had never had a father, was because she was the result of a rape. It had been hard to hear for her, that she wasn't even meant to be born, and in such a way that she was conceived, or as most would say in which events had occurred before her birth. It always made her feel horrible remembering that day, when her mother had finally told her the truth after many years of dealing with the pain from the incident. She had felt as if keeping the truth from Storm would kill her, and many viewed the lies she had given Storm as a huge fault in her childhood. 

\---------------------------------- 

"Storm, could I talk to you for a minute?" Her mother knocked on the door quietly, careful not to attract attention. "Come in." Storm said quietly. He mother walked in and hugged Storm tightly. "Mom-" "I know you don't understand, but just focus on my embrace as I tell you the painful truth. It has haunted me for many nights and many more to come, and so it is my wish that you will never do this horrible thing to others and that they will never do this thing to you. Before I tell you this, I want you to know I love you with all my heart and I would give my whole living spirit to keep you safe. I hope what you hear from me next doesn't come as a shock to your heart, so please listen closely my dear..." Storm looked at her mom confused. "Mother? Why are you acting so strange this night!? What's going on!?" Storm shook in her mother's arms with anticipation. Her mother had looked scared. "Listen, they'll be here soon. No time for interruptions!" Her mother said quickly. "Who'll be here!?" Storm asked frightened. Her mother shook her head angrily. "Just be quiet! You weren't supposed to be born! I was forced to mate with those jerks all because of their unquenchable thirst for royal blood! You hear me!? Don't trust anyone!" Her mother quickly turned her head when she heard a clank from the end of the hallway outside Storm's bedroom door. Her mother looked back at her with fear in her eyes. "Don't leave this room! Hide under the bed and don't come out till I've told you too! No matter how hungry, thirsty, or scared you are, stay under this bed! Do you hear me!?" Storm nodded quickly and scurried under the bed quicker than a mouse. She heard another clank and her mother quickly ran out of the room. All Storm heard next was her mother's scream and muffled pleads and shouts, then nothing. 

\---------------------------------- 

That was the second time it had happened. It was some of the servants who had raped her mother all those years ago. Storm never understood why they did it, but they did, and Storm made them pay when she was coronated. She had them all executed. She never knew which one of them was her father, but she didn't care. She felt no sympathy for them. They had put themselves at heavens mercy, hopelessly pleading on their knees, but even though god loves all his children, some go too far into the path of the devil to be brought back. After that day she stopped thinking about them. About her mother, about her possessions, about everything. She had just decided enough was enough and that was it. Nobody was allowed in or out of the palace without special permission, which was required to be given by Storm. No special balls were hosted, or meetings. The only meeting, she would attend was the Meeting of Councils, which was just all the different kingdoms leaders meeting together to share a year's worth of news, and then it was over. Many of the guards disapproved of Storm's anti-social tendencies, and she was rather flirtatious with all of them, but whenever one of the guards had brought it up to her she had said that he had more important problems to contend with rather than how she chose to live her life. Thank the lucky stars Storm was tired that day or else he might've left the throne room with a sore arm that day. Storm walked back out of the room and ordered the guard next to the door to bring prisoner 52H to her, then leave her alone, and not to worry or poke his nose where it didn't belong, regardless of what he heard. He quickly saluted and said, "Yes my Tallest!" and ran down the hall to alert the nearest guard of the new orders. 

A few minutes later Cissal was dragged into her room with the white piece of cloth tied around his mouth again. The guards let go of him and left as Cissal fell on the floor. "I apologize again for their behavior. It's so hard to get people to listen around here..." Storm frowned. She took the piece of cloth off Cissal's mouth and smiled. "I think you'd be better off without this. It's like trying to train a puppy. If you treat it horribly it'll never listen to you, or anyone for that matter. But if you treat it just right and get it to trust you, you can have something magical with it." Cissal looked at her grumpily. "I am no dog!" Cissal growled. Storm looked at him clearly annoyed by his rudeness. " Well you might as well be with that tone of voice! And quite a shame it is really. I was quite starting to like you." Cissal blushed and purred quietly at Storm's words. "This is really sad now isn't it? Your here, stuck with me, and you can't leave until you've answered all my questions, and helped with all of my deeds." Cissal looked at her nervously, trying to figure out what she meant by "deeds". "Now why would you commit treason against the very people who have lived with you your whole life, or at least probably..." Storm looked again at Cissal's wingless back. "What did the other side of the field provide for you that we couldn't? Or just simply wouldn't." She said bitterly. "Money, fame, power, honor? Sex..." Cissal blushed harder at the last one. Storm smiled. "Ah, I see... I've found your weak spot." Storm smiled mischievously. "You're not a bad person, just a very, very, misguided one. You see I know how to make a deal. I help with all of your sexual desires, and you tell me everything I want to hear." Storm smiled with half lidded eyes. "Or I can make it as painful as possible, and you'd still be forced to tell me everything I need to know." Cissal stayed silent and Storm started to grow impatient with him. "I've been nice long enough! You either play my games or you get nothing in return at all! Choose!" Cissal looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Just give me a day to think!" He shouted fearfully. Storm nodded. "Alright, but your sleeping here tonight. And don't even think about escaping through the window, because it's locked, and I have guards at every corner of this place for a reason!" Storm walked out of the room and waved her hand, "Ta ta!" and closed the door. Cissal heard the lock click and he let out a big sigh as he heard her footsteps fade away. "Dear god she is scary..." He said to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's just go over this real quick-  
> Women will always be hornier than Men. It's in our genetics dudes. No need for more clarification on that so just keep scrollin'.

Storm came to check on Cissal a few hours later. Cissal turned his head quickly as he heard the door creak open. "Get up. I need to show you something." Storm whispered quietly. Cissal hesitated for a moment and then quickly nodded. He got up and Storm led him down the long hallway. All the way to the end of the hallway there was a large glass pane window that had a smaller glass pane door in it. Storm led him to the window and unlatched the door as Cissal nervously looked at her. "What are you doing!?" He asked shakily. Storm smiled as she stood on the windowsill. "We're going flying in the rain, and regardless of whether you want to or not, you don't have choice." Cissal screamed as Storm grabbed him and held him against her chest. She jumped off of the windowsill and spread her wings as she glided in the strong winds. She flew down lower and settled herself on a cloud. "You can let go now." Storm growled. Cissal let go and sat on the cloud. He looked in front of him and saw the ocean's sparkling waters as the sun rose up and the rain started to go away. "It's beautiful..." Cissal said quietly. Cissal realized that Storm was blushing quietly beside him. He felt her hand brush on top of his softly and he started to blush too. She started to stroke his antennae with the other hand and Cissal purred. "W-Wait... Storm... stop it..." Cissal started to lose control of his thoughts as Storm kept stroking his antennae. "Storrrrrm... W-What are you trying to do..." Cissal growled as the touch on his antennae started to become overwhelming. "Storm I said stop!" He pushed Storm off of him angrily and she fell back with a groan. "What's the probleeeem? Isn't this what you waaaaanteeed?" She asked woozily. Cissal looked at her confused before realizing that she had blush covering her face and was sweating. "Uh, Storm? You alright?" Cissal asked nervously as she started to crawl closer to him. "Never betteeeer..." Storm replied. Cissal nervously crawled backward as Storm started to draw closer to him, appearing to have no control over whatever dirty thoughts she seemed to be having. “Cissal, I need you...” Storm purred. Cissal nearly slipped off the cloud as Storm pounced on him and frantically attempted to rip off Cissal’s clothes. “Storm, you bitch! What the hell is wrong with you!?” He growled. Storm whimpered and layed down next to Cissal and nudged herself tightly in-between Cissal’s arm and his neck. “It hurts...” she whimpered.

W.I.P CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock 'em dead cowboy. YEE HA!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I just realized I spent 3 hours typing this in word and then copied and pasted it here. :')


End file.
